


The Siren

by BFGJOON



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), D-CRUNCH (Band), Day6 (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), UNB (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFGJOON/pseuds/BFGJOON
Summary: In which a human boy and a siren fall in love through each others singing.





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> hmm just a lil story i wrote a while back! i didn’t put any faces and names to characters bc i found it sounded better that way! plus u can just add ur own names and faces to the characters :D enjoy!! this story goes somewhat well with the lyrics of airplane pt.2 by bts!!!!!
> 
> i added my ult groups in the fandom tag bc it can’t be left empty so ://

in a small, little village at the ends of an ocean lived a bundle of people with lost eyes and a sky without stars. one day, that small village heard what sounded like angels and hugs and smiles and cotton candy and everything good! though a few warned the village that it was the arrival of a siren, not many people listened. finally something beautiful soothed their broken souls. they felt safe. some even said they saw the stars again. 

every night a boy sat outside his window, singing and humming pretty things into the night sky. every night he would serenade the people of the village until they were swept into a deep and calm sleep. he loved to sing. this boy, he was a siren.

no one in the village knew who he truly was. he only came out at night. with the sky left alone without stars, there was no light to illuminate the boys face and reveal his identity. only one person knew who this boy with a voice on an angel truly was. 

this boy knew what a siren was when he heard it. so when he heard the beautiful hums of a beautiful boy that had moved into the village a year ago, he knew. a siren had been let loose. he wanted to drive the dangerous siren away, but he had seen the boy before. when he set his eyes on the siren for the first time he had developed a small, tiny crush. not a big enough crush to make his heart beat like the sound of a stampede, but one that was clear enough to make his eyes sparkle at the sirens beauty. 

all his life he was told by his father that sirens were a danger to mankind and that if any of them were to ever be spotted, to end them immediately. he never questioned his father. but today was different.

it was night and the siren had yet to come out. the village was anticipating beautiful notes to fly across the chilly air. they waited in bed. 

one. two. three. 

there he was. his soft and angelic voice began to engulf the lost village in the warmest hug. the people of the village smiled and peacefully went to sleep.

the other boy was still awake, though. but he was shocked to hear the siren stop singing. for some reason he was upset at that. he wished the siren continued to sing his lullaby.

without realising, the other boy started to hum the song that the siren had been singing. he wanted peace too so why not sing what made him feel warm himself? 

the siren was startled to hear his song gracefully escaping as hums from someone else instead of him. he tilted his head. who could the other beautiful hums belong to?

the siren began to sing along to the others hums, but when they stopped he felt terrible. he stopped singing too.

“wait no keep singing”

the siren could tell the other boy was nearby now. he continued to sing and soon after the other boy joined in too. he added hums and occasionally sang out words to connect with the sirens lullaby. they both felt so safe. 

it's just that one boy was scared to admit how happy he felt with the sirens melodies. this went against his father's wishes. but yet he continued to sing that night with his heart beating faster than anything he could comprehend.

the next day the village was struck in awe when they heard singing. the siren was known to only sing at night, so who could this be? they didn't mind though because now they were at peace even during the day. this went on for multiple days and nights. the siren wanted to thank the other boy for helping him soothe the village.

one night the siren asked the other boy if he liked to soothe the village too.

“no. i just oddly like to sing. no, i  _ love _ to sing.”

“sounds just like me.” the siren smiled but the other boy frowned. 

“im nothing like you. you're a dangerous siren and i'm just a boy who loves to sing for himself.”

the siren was confused. “how am i, a siren, dangerous? my momma always told me to use my abilities for good. this village was hurting, so i came here to bring them peace. is that so bad?”

the other boy stayed silent. the siren continued to sing for the night.

the next day the other boy didn't sing. he wouldn't for a few more days which confused the people of the village. 

he was conflicted. he wanted to be a singing star but he also had to kill the thing that helped him fall in love with singing. his father would be disappointed. 

finally, on an extra lonely night the other boy joined in with the siren and began to soothe the village.

“i believe you”

the siren stopped. “what?”

“you're not dangerous. i believe you”

the siren giggled. “thank you.”

the sound of the wind filled the silence around them. then the siren began singing again and the other boy could tell he was smiling. that made him happy so he sang too.

for what felt like thousands of days and nights, the two boys sang their hearts out. smiling at how peaceful everything felt. when the siren sang with the human boy, he was the happiest. 

slowly, the siren began to take a liking towards the human boy. each day his smile would grow wider and his heart would beat faster at the thought of getting to sing along with the other boy. he called it a crush, but he felt so much stronger towards the human boy. he was just simply scared to admit it. i mean, come on, a human boy with a siren? sounds unrealistic. 

the day the human boy knew he loved the siren rather than liking him was the day he had realised who he was. 

he was singing as usual, when suddenly the siren began to hum alongside him. he was shocked to hear the siren this early. it was nearing the sirens time to sing but it was still just a tad bit early.

“oh hi my siren”

“ _ your _ siren?”

“...yeah”

the siren giggled.

the human boy loved his giggles.

“i thought you hated sirens, though”

the human boy was silent.

he spoke up after a few moments with a wavering voice.

“my father did. i don't know why, but he shouldn't have. sirens, they're precious; absolutely beautiful creatures. well, at least i know you are.”

the siren smiled warmly.

“have you ever wondered why you love to sing so much?”

“hmm, not really”

it was so silent that the human boy thought the siren would never speak again. thankfully, the sirens soft voice finally spoke up.

“you're a bright, singing star. a star that was born to sing. not quite a siren like me but you still have a voice that's meant to serenade. i want you to keep that close to you. always. do you promise me?”

after a few relaxing seconds the human boy smiled. “i promise.”

and with that the human boy knew he  _ loved _ the siren. 

everytime they sang together, and everytime each of their voices mixed together to form a soft tune, their hearts became closer and closer until they were one. 

at this point, the siren had subconsciously decided that the human boy was a gift for him. one that he wanted to keep close to him forever. he wanted him to always be safe beside him. he  _ loved _ the human boy.

so each and every night they sang together and let their graceful songs paint the village with warm tunes, they looked at each other with awe. for some reason, finding one another in a lost and lonely village was their destiny.

in that bright village where the stars now came to visit every night, two boys, a siren and a human, fell in love with each other. with every melody they sang together, their souls held hands. every day and every night the two boys fell in love with each other all over again.


End file.
